Male Order Bride
by Bitter Rabbit
Summary: After being raised his whole life as a girl just to be sold as an undercover bride to a rich nobleman with some questionable choices in partners, Ciel takes matters into his own hands and arranges so that his childhood crush serves as his husband. However it's difficult when your fiance has a boyfriend and next to no interest in your frilly clothes and girly makeup.
1. Chapter 1

**Male Order Bride**

**INTRO**

* * *

Sebastian was the fifteen year old son of a very rich man who owned a rather large chain of hotels. He was currently wearing a tuxedo with a blood red tie waiting to attend one of his father's business parties in order to talk him up and allow the women to fawn over how big he was getting (as they did every year around this time).

He was waiting for an elevator as he watched (from the corner of his eye) a family enter the main hotel doors. It was the Phantomhives. Some rather up class citizens who came to his father's yearly galas. The family consisted of the father Lord Vincent Phantomhive. His wife, Lady Rachel Phantomhive. Their eldest son Vincent Jr. as well as their young daughter Ciel.

He turned to them as they approached.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"My Sebastian, look how big you've gotten," Rachel said grinning from ear to ear while holding her daughter's hand. The girl had slate black hair like her father's but the stunning blue eyes of her mother.

"I'll be as big as Father someday," Sebastian said smiling.

"And ready to follow in his footsteps I'm sure," Vincent said smiling. "We'll be to see your Father in a bit after we get the kids settled in."

"Ow!" whined the little girl as Vincent Jr. leaned over and tugged one of her pigtails.

Leaning down so he was the boy's height he put on a serious expression and said, "Don't be so mean to your sister."

"He's not my sister," Vincent Jr. snapped, and Lord Vincent lightly slapped him across the back of his head.

"We'll be going upstairs now," Vincent said walking onto the elevator as the doors slid open and his family piled on. Sebastian held his hand out to keep the doors open.

"I'll take the next one," Sebastian said smiling.

"Nonsense," Lord Vincent said kindly. "Please ride up with us."

"I have some things to check on here you guys go ahead," Sebastian said. He knew Lord Phantomhive. He was the kind of man to say things to be polite but not really mean them. It was better to not test this.

He stood back letting the doors begin to close when suddenly they heard a soft… "Bunny…"

He looked down to find Ciel had slipped away from her mother made it out of the elevator just as the doors were closing, by the time Rachel knew what had happened the door was nearly shut.

"I got her ma'am," Sebastian called to her. "I'll bring her up."

He took off after her through the crowd. This was kind of dangerous. Ciel was a very little child, short for even her young age. She could easily get tripped over or hit by a cart at her height.

Though he could see what she was heading after. There was a Bitter Rabbit doll (which he assumed she had dropped) lying by the entrance doors. She was heading straight towards it her arms outstretched just as a cart was heading her way. He lunged forward grabbing her around the waist sliding across the cart and rolling in time to catch the bunny from being run over.

He sat Ciel on her feet afterwards handing the bunny back to her smiling. "Here you are," he said.

She took it slowly, her large blue eyes staring intently at him blinking.

"Alright," Sebastian said getting to his feet. "I'll take you up to your parents okay?"

"…"

"C'mon," he said taking her hand.

It was odd, the entire walk to the elevators, the entire ride up, and the through the whole walk to her parent's hotel room she did not stop blinking up at him once. Just before the hotel door Sebastian stopped leaning down to her on one knee. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"…" Ciel's face grew slightly red from being addressed directly by him.

"Aren't you cute," he said smiling. Leaning down he kissed her forehead lightly before taking her hand and going up to the hotel door he knocked on it. Ciel's eyes did not leave his face until the thank yous were exchanged by her parents and the door was closed.

* * *

…7 years later…

* * *

Sebastian had a problem…

A major one. His father sat before him a serious look upon his face, his formal suit (which he always wore) was perfectly fitted for him and made him look meanising.

"I'm… I'm sorry Father could you repeat that?" Sebastian asked. He had heard just find, he was just in disbelief.

"I'm giving you four years to get married and begin a family or I am not leaving anything to you in my will. Not the hotels, not the money, nothing!"

"Father why?"

"Because I'm getting old, and I want grandchildren eventually!" he snapped. "You're twenty-two you ought to be settling down by now. Find yourself a woman already."

"Father do you realize what you're asking?"

"What?" he snapped. "It's not like I'm giving you a month, I'm giving you four years! Four. You cannot tell me that with your looks you won't be able to find a girl and settle down in four years. That's more than enough time!"

"Father, I…"

"Don't sass me boy!" he snapped. "I am your Father and this is what I demand."

"…" Sebastian sighed. "Yes Father."

"Now," his Father got to his feet. "Work hard in finding your bride; I will be waiting for updates from you every step of the way."

"Yes Father," Sebastian said getting up as well he walked his Father to the door, and after a brief and awkward goodbye he closed it.

"Yes Father," he whispered putting his forehead against the door. "But what am I supposed to tell my boyfriend?"

* * *

Young Vincent walked down to his sister's bedroom and without knocking threw open the door. Ciel who was sitting at the vanity table looked up as he came in. Ciel wore a robin's egg blue nightgown with matching slippers.

"Fifteen huh?" he snapped smirking. "With your birthday in two days you're officially going to be assigned a husband, what kind of horney old man do you think is going to buy you?"

Ciel looked away from him annoyed.

"Will he be the kind who beats you? Or maybe leaves you tied up as toy for his bed? Sure would hate to be you right now."

"Shut up Vinny," Ciel snapped.

"What will you do if your secret is discovered?" Vinny asked walking up behind him. "Maybe something like—"

He grabbed ahold of Ciel's hair ripping off his wig, "Your wig falling off."

Ciel jumped up, "Give that back!" he barked.

"Why? What's the point of them buying a boy if they make you dress up like a girl?" he laughed running away from him as Ciel chased after him. Over the bed, around the desk, past the balcony windows.

"That is ENOUGH!" Lord Vincent shouted from the door's entrance.

Vinny immediately handed the wig back to him and Ciel plopped it onto his head. "Vinny go to your room."

Vinny was never one to disobey their day and he hurried off to his room. Vincent turned to Ciel looking stern.

"There are lot of homosexual men in high society Ciel, though to take another male as theirs would not shine a good light on their stations. Many families raise their sons (aside from the first born) to be womanly so as to appear as a woman in public and be the male behind closed doors that is desired by these men in our elite society."

"I know," Ciel said looking down.

"Don't look so upset, arranged marriages occur all the time at our ranks. Your brother as well has an arranged marriage."

"His marriage isn't going to be to some middle aged pervert," Ciel snapped frowning slightly.

"Don't you be talking like that when we take you to the marriage meetings," Vincent commanded. "If you behave I'll let you pick from the people you meet, if you don't I'm choosing him for you, got it?"

"…"

"Now go to sleep, we have quite a few meetings to go to tomorrow," he said before leaving the room.

Sighing Ciel pulled his wig off and headed over to his computer looking at the list of names which were his possible future husbands… There was a list of ten high society individuals all men older than thirty. It was all a part of a "Male Order Bride," website which was only accessible by noble blooded individuals and their dearest friends. He shivered at the idea of one of these perverted men kissing him, and touching him…

He shook his head trying to get the image out of it before going to the main webpage, and his eyes widened.

Someone had posted a new request, and it was…

Sebastian.

No way! Sebastian! That man from hotel. Every year when his father and the family took their annual vacation they always went to one of Sebastian's father's hotels. _He_ was requesting a male order bride? Well, there was no way out of this for him, so if he had to be assigned a husband, why not his childhood crush? It was certainly a better idea than any other candidate on the list. He would just have to get Sebastian to be put on his list instead of someone else's. This shouldn't be hard, he knew how to hack.

After ten minutes of rearranging some things in the system. Sebastian's name and address was at the end of his list of potential husbands. He felt kind of bad, whoever's list Sebastian would have ended up on he wouldn't be on it now. That person certainly lost a really great potential husband. Though, at least it worked well for him.

Ciel interlaced his fingers in prayer, "Please let him like me…"

* * *

"You did what?" Claude snapped.

"Now hear me out," Sebastian said smiling at his own genius the following day. "This bride comes, and I have her stay here with me, and she'll be my girl for public outings and dinners and such. While my boyfriend and I continue to go out until such time as my Father kicks it. His healthy is bad anyway, I'm sure it'll be in the next few years."

"So you're just going to have some girl give up her life and her time to pose as your pretend wife," he explained.

"These girls are probably from poor families who really need money, why would she be upset as long as her family is getting a ton of cash huh?" he asked taking a seat across from him.

"Have you told your boyfriend about this?" Claude asked with a serious glare from over his glasses.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

Claude folded his arms, "I can't help but feel that this isn't going to end well."

"Well, she should be here later tonight for our first meeting," Sebastian said grinning. "Wanna stay and meet her?"

"Perhaps another time, my boyfriend and I have a date tonight," Claude explained getting to his feet. "Good luck with your pretend bride thing."

"Yea, thanks," Sebastian said as he walked his friend to the door. When Claude left he couldn't help but wonder what kind of girl she would be…

* * *

Ciel sat in between his parents as they prepared to meet with one of the last few clients. Nervously, he straightened the hem of his dress frowning slightly.

"Be good," his father warned. "This man is offering the most."

Ciel sighed dreading when those doors would open and they did all too soon. He looked up spotting the next possible husband for him. A muscular man with a fancy beard and a crooked smile, he spotted Ciel and an instant grin spread across his face. Ciel felt a shudder run down his spine.

He took a seat across from them smiling.

"Welcome," he said softly. "I have been looking forward to this for a long time. I am Benjamin Gerard."

"We have as well Sir," Lord Vincent said smiling. "Ciel say hello."

Ciel nodded in his direction, "Hello Sir."

His father and the man immediately launched into conversation about finances, what exactly Ciel's family would be getting if he was chosen to keep Ciel as his bride. After what seemed like quite a while of talking, the man turned to his Father. "I know this is unprecedented, but may I speak with Ciel alone for a while?"

Lord Vincent looked over at Rachel and the two exchanged questionable glances before Vincent nodded getting to his feet and Rachel followed shortly. "Dad wait…" Ciel said nervously turning in his chair staring at the door that closed behind his parents.

He felt a hand on his chin and his face was turned towards his possible future husband.

"Well I finally get to speak to you face to face Ciel," he said grinning. "I thought I should give you a little more incentive as to why you should pick me."

Ciel forced a smile and lied through his teeth, "I assure you Mr. Gerard you are one of the top on my list."

"Even so, I heard you still have one more client to meet with," he said.

"I do," Ciel answered as Gerard's hand fell from his face.

He knelt down pulling a rose from inside his jacket and he held it out to Ciel. Not wanting to be rude he took it whispering a quick, "Thank you."

He smiled reaching out he turned Ciel's face towards him once more kissing him on the lips, and Ciel pulled away immediately. "Now now, don't be like that. We're going to be spending every night of the rest of our lives together after all."

Not if I can help it, Ciel thought immediately as another kiss was forced on him, he felt a hand on his knee which was slowly sliding up as Gerard continued to kiss him. He attempted to push it back but wasn't strong enough. Ciel gasped when Gerard's hand cupped him before he stood up smiling, "I thought for a moment they were lying to me. You just appeared too pretty to be a boy."

Ciel's face was rather red as his hands grasped his skirt blocking between his legs so he couldn't make another attempt at grabbing at him.

"We'll have quite a good time Ciel, I can't wait until its official. I'll be waiting eagerly for your Father's approval."

Ciel glared after him sighing. _Never_, he thought. _It's never going to happen_.

Three minutes later Ciel and his parents were walking back to their limo. His father was checking the list. "All that's left is Sebastian Michaelis."

His parents both stopped in their tracks turning to each other.

"He wasn't on the list yesterday."

"Why would he… Since when is little Sebastian… that way?" his mother sighed unable to bring herself to say the word gay.

"We shouldn't go; his family and ours are too close of friends. It would be awkward," Vincent said.

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat and he spun around. "No, it'll be fine. If anything, this could bring our families closer."

Ciel nervously turned away, "It'll work out, let's hurry. It'll be rude for us to arrive late."

Ciel hurried off feeling nervous. _Please let him pick me_, he thought desperately. If he ended up with any of those other men his life would surely be over…

* * *

**Hey all, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Male Order Bride**

**Ch.2**

* * *

Ciel felt his insides twist as their limo came to a stop outside Sebastian's large house. Not quite as big as their mansion but still large. He stepped out looking casting his gaze down immediately as his parents stepped out after him.

Ciel was whispering about a thousand silent prayers, and pleading with every God ever mentioned in history to make Sebastian pick him…

* * *

Meanwhile Sebastian had been fixing up the house to be welcoming. He wanted this girl to feel at home. After all this would be her home for some time. "Alright…" he said as the doorbell rang. "Showtime."

What he saw at the door however froze every muscle in his body. The welcoming smile he had been practicing for the last half hour was now frozen in place. The Phantomhives… The Phantomhives were at his door. The father, the mother, and their young daughter…

Slowly he closed the door.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Oh no… no no no no no no… What am I going to do?"

Wait, he thought. They must be here for something else. He would get them out as quickly as possible before his bride showed up. That's it…

The doorbell rang again, a little more diligently than previous. Forcing himself to look natural he opened the door. "My apologies, I forgot something… Please come in."

He stepped back letting them inside, "So what can I help you with today?"

Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive exchanged nervous glances. "You did put a request on the M.O.B. site didn't you?"

They were here for that! Damn it! Willing himself to calm down quickly he nodded nervously. "Uh, yea. Sorry, my minds a little… Anyway, please come into the living room."

Sebastian brought them in feeling their eyes shooting daggers into his back. Nervous wasn't a trait he displayed often. However that's what he was. Nervous. He hadn't realized_ they_ would be the ones showing up. Shit, what would they say if they met up with his father at a business meeting or something. He could just imagine Mr. Phantomhive making small talk with his Father at some random meeting and saying something like, "So it seems your son purchased my daughter..."

He shivered at the mental image. He wasn't even about to imagine the phone call he would receive after such an encounter.

"Well, as you know… Ciel is the offered bride. She has quite a number suitors and we intend to pick the one who offers the highest price and is most beneficial socially. What is it you have to offer us in exchange for our child?"

"Uh…" Sebastian was a little taken aback at the rather abrupt switch in tone. He had never spoken with the Phantomhives when no small talk was involved. So to switch to a business tone so quick was well... and the way Mr. Phatomhive was speaking about his daughter. Mr. Phantomhive's eyes were flaming with anger as he began the meeting.

"Um…"

There was no choice in the matter, Ciel found himself thinking. He would have to act...

"May I speak with Sebastian in private for a moment?" Ciel asked.

His parents glared at him. "Ciel we just started the meeting—"

"It's fine," Sebastian said. "I'd actually like to speak to Miss. Ciel for a moment."

Looking like they didn't approve of the situation his mother and father got to their feet and stated they were going to take themselves on a quick tour of the garden out back. As soon as they we're out of ear shot Ciel turned to him with the intent of explaining his whole situation and hoping for Sebastian's compassion and assistance in it. Only, Sebastian spoke up first.

"Alright Ciel I'm in a bind. My Father isn't going to leave me anything in his will if I don't find a girl, but the truth is I have a boyfriend. Now, if you could just pretend for me until my Father passes away (he's ill, it should only be a few years). Then, I promise you can live here and I'll buy you whatever you want… Well not that you need money… but… I'll make sure your stay here is comfortable at least…"

"Yea," Ciel said nodding. That worked out perfect for him. He could pretend to be Sebastian's bride without having to endure any of the... night time stuff that was sure to occur with all of the other suitors. Besides, even if Sebastian had wanted him in that way, he still would have picked him because the other options were... unacceptable! "Okay."

"Okay?"

He nodded again to be sure to be understood.

"Great… great. Okay, um… How much do you think your parents want?" Sebastian asked. It was rather awkward to talk about purchasing Ciel right in front of her but they both knew how this game worked. He hoped she wouldn't be offended.

"Um…" Ciel did some quick math in his head to convert his currency to the Japanese yen as that would be the currency Sebastian was most familiar with. "One hundred million yen."

Sebastian blinked. "Are you kidding?!"

He didn't have that kind of money. Sure he used the family card for every day purchases but he knew if one hundred million yen suddenly disappeared from the family bank account he could expect his father to be at his door the very next day to figure out where his money went.

"It's okay," Ciel said reaching into the bag at his side. "Do you have your own bank account?"

Sebastian knew he was referring to one not attached to his families funds. He nodded.

Sure he had his own account for documentation purposes but there was only about seven hundred dollars in there.

"Give me your account number and password," Ciel demanded.

"You're not thinking of robing me now are you?" he said laughing slightly and stopped upon seeing the dirty look he was casted.

"Just hurry," Ciel snapped. "My parents could come back any moment."

Exchanging the information quickly, Ciel transferred the money from his own bank account. As his parents opened the doors returning from their tour Ciel whispered a hastened, "Don't tell them about this..."

"Are you done talking then?" his father asked stiffly.

"Yes," Ciel nodded.

"So, Sebastian. How much are you willing to offer for our Ciel?" his father asked.

"Um… a hun—" he suddenly felt Ciel step on his foot with his heeled shoe.

"He promised to outbid any offer," Ciel said taking before taking a seat.

"Any offer?" Mr. Phantomhive gasped turning to Sebastian. "Are you certain, the prices do get quite high…"

"Um… just like she said Sir. Any offer," he said going along with her. He just hoped Ciel knew what she was doing.

Mrs. Phantomhive was looking slightly nervous up till this point, and she chose now to speak up. "Sebastian, why are you interested in our little Ciel?"

Ciel's eyes opened slightly wider. His mother had not asked this question to any of the others they had met up with today. He turned quickly to Sebastian hoping the man could think on his feet. It had been some time since he had last seen him and didn't really know what kind of man he was. Honestly, this scared Ciel slightly. For all he knew Sebastian could be the most sadistic of them all. Though he claimed to have a boyfriend, and though he implied nothing of that nature would be occurring, Ciel had be around far too many untrustworthy men to know they don't always keep their word.

Sebastian smiled smoothly. "I have adored your daughter from the moment I met her. First as the adorable child of my father's friend. Later as she grew I became fond of her even more. She has become quite the young woman."

"Sebastian… you do know our Ciel isn't—" Mrs. Phantomhive began only to be silenced by her husband.

"Of course he does, he was on the site wasn't he?" he snapped. Slightly annoyed at the woman's pestering.

Sebastian blinked not certain what they were talking about but not wanting to reveal he didn't know all the same.

"What I want to know is how you got the site address in the first place. Only those of noble blood are supposed to have access to that web address."

Sebastian really wasn't certain what to make of that one. In truth he had merely stumbled upon the site in his browser history and had wondered what it was. Excited at the idea of getting out of his family problem he clicked yes to every question and typed in his name and address so they would send him a bride. It was pure coincidence that it was Ciel who showed up.

Though he put on a convincing grin. "I have my sources my Lord."

"…" Apparently Lord Phantomhive didn't like that response but choose not to argue.

"We're leaving. We'll let you know our decision in a few days," he explained turning to leave.

Ciel stood up straightening her skirt before preparing to follow her father.

"Huh?" Sebastian blinked. "So I have to wait for your decision?"

"Yes," Mrs. Phantomhive said turning to him with a soft smile. "We'll discuss all the choices as a family and pick what will best suit Ciel for his future. We'll let you know soon."

So there were more applicants, for lack of a better word, than him? He glanced at Ciel's face which was remaining surprisingly unrevealing for the information that was just given. "Goodbye Sebastian," Ciel said bowing before the Phantomhives departed his home.

* * *

"Father please!" Ciel pleaded from the back seat. "You told me I could pick!"

"That was before I thought you were going to pick someone with no station at all!"

"Father he has offered to outbid all the others on the list. With the amount Mr. Gerard offered imagine how much that will be."

Anything, Ciel was willing to say anything to make his Father allow him to pick Sebastian.

"Other than wealth he has nothing going for him. He has no noble station, he won't raise our families' status in anyway. Gerard however is not only offering a beyond reasonable amount but he will increase your station as well."

Ciel stared down as his heeled shoes feeling rather desperate. "Father please. Don't make me end up with him…"

"He is what's best for you," his father explained. "End of discussion."

Ciel leaned back in the seat feeling more frustrated than he had felt in some time. Then sitting up quickly he turned to the last hope he had. "Mama…"

His mother had a softness from him that went far beyond anything his Father felt for his youngest son. She didn't like the idea of Ciel being raised as a girl. Hadn't liked it from the very beginning, and she would often help in convincing his Father of different things he needed… She had in the past, so he had no reason to assume she wouldn't help him out now. However pursed her lips and turned to stare further out the window.

…he felt his hope disappear…

What was that man going to do to him? For all he knew he might spend the rest of his days chained to the man's bed only being let out to attend parties and functions necessary for social status.

In the days that followed Ciel found it hard to eat. Every possible horrifying nightmare had crossed his mind on what a man like Gerard might do to him and the night when his Father would finally choose came. Ciel had the site loaded on his computer waiting to see which name would be checked by his father. He didn't know of course that Ciel had access to the sight so he would see the moment his father approved it and exactly who he approved.

"C'mon," Ciel sighed. His eyes were so heavy but he didn't dare fall asleep. Not without knowing…

1:30 a.m.

2:30 a.m.

3:00 a.m.

"C'mon," Ciel sighed rubbing his eyes. "Please… just pick already…"

A soft bing suddenly sounded from his computer and Ciel pulled himself closer to the screen. There is was a check…

Right next to Sebastian's name.

Ciel smiled as he turned off his computer, "Thank you Mama…"

He was certain she had had a hand in changing his Father's mind…

* * *

**Long time no read. O.o Sorry guys. I have updated now though. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Male Order Bride**

**Ch.3**

* * *

Sebastian was annoyingly awoken at eight in the morning to his doorbell ringing. Yawning he opened the door to find no less than six men (all dressed in the same jump suits) bringing in furniture and other knick knacks.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Sebastian snapped. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to find the Lady Phantomhive dressed in a business suit and smiling brightly.

"Uh… My Lady," he said forcing the best smile he could onto his tired face. "What's going…"

"We talked it over and decided you were the best for our Ciel. Treat her well okay," she said smiling before taking a few steps inside. "Now, show me where Ciel's room is we have to decorate it. I want it to look exactly like her room at home so she won't be too homesick."

Sebastian sighed, he hadn't really decided that yet, but he did have a fairly large room with a sliding glass door that led out to the pool. He supposed Ciel could have that room. So he escorted Mrs. Phantomhive to the room where she began to bark orders at the movers who came with her on how to decorate Ciel's room. He left her to it, sneaking off to the kitchen he began to make himself breakfast. He hadn't gotten too far into his toast before Mrs. Phantomhive approached him once more.

"So…" she said smiling. "Do you always sleep this late?"

"No," he answered. "Normally I sleep until noon."

"I suppose someone without cares, worries or station has that luxury," she said sighing. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little offended but he continued to smile all the same. "Now, even though Ciel will be living here with you and is promised to you, we can't make any official announcements until we hold a gala in both your honors. I also will have to ask you two to hold off on anything… um… physical until after your wedding. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he said feeling as though this were all too rushed. After all wasn't Ciel still a teenager? She had to be about fifteen or sixteen years old.

Appearing as though she sensed this Lady Phantomhive smiled. "I married Vincent when I was sixteen years old. So don't worry about it."

"Right…" he finished the last of his breakfast before turning to her. "When is Ciel coming?"

"She'll be moving in this afternoon after we get all her stuff situated for her. After all, she'll be in a strange environment without her family around so we need to make things comfortable for her."

"Do you have more than one bathroom?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "We have three."

"That's perfect, which one do you usually use?" she asked.

"Um, the one attached to my bedroom I guess…"

"Alright, then we'll transform the largest of the two that's not attached. That'll be Ciel's bathroom so don't go in there anymore alright," she explained before heading off to snap more orders.

* * *

Sebastian didn't like his house being invaded by workers, loud noises, and especially Ciel's screaming mother. The pounding and screeching continued on for hours and he was about ready to lose his mind when he came downstairs to find Grell standing in his living room looking around at all the workers in confusion.

"Grell!"

"Bassey!" he cheered running up and throwing his arms around his shoulders.

Quickly he shoved his arms off before anyone saw.

"Bassey? What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"C'mon," Sebastian said grabbing his arm he lead him upstairs to his room pushing him in before closing the doors behind him.

"What are all those people here for?" Grell asked smiling.

Sebastian turned to him wondering how he should phrase this. "Grell, there is something I have to tell you…"

* * *

It was a good thing the workers were being as loud as they were for it masked the tirade of curse words his boyfriend bombarded him with.

"I won't stand for it! Who does this woman think she is busting in here and trying to steal my Man! I won't have it! I won't! I'll kill her!"

"Grell calm down, this is the only way we can be together," Sebastian explained.

Grell calmed down for a moment blinking at him. "What do you mean?"

"To please my Father, and so I can keep my inheritance, in public I'll be with Ciel," he explained walking over to him he pushed Grell down on the bed. "But behind closed doors I am all yours. Don't it sound exciting in the least? You and I tricking the world, a forbidden romance?"

He knew how to turn his lover on, and playing into anything that might be found in a corny romance novel was sure to do it.

"Oh Bassey that sounds wonderful!" he wrapped his arms around him pressing their lips together as the doors swung open. Rather skillfully, Sebastian grabbed the bedspread ripping it off so Grell was tossed to the floor before Lady Phantomhive walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was about to do some laundry," he lied lightly kicking his boyfriend's mass to get him to stop making noise. Luckily she couldn't hear too well due to the construction.

"There is no time for that today, c'mon. I have something to show you…" she explained.

Sebastian followed her as Grell untangled himself from the covers shooting him an angry look. His finger to his lips and a quick wink was all it took for Grell to blissfully fall backwards and out of sight.

After whispering a quick, "I'll come get you when it's safe," he closed the door behind him.

Lady Phantomhive brought Sebastian to the bathroom that had been right next to Ciel's room only the door was gone and there was a blank wall there now. She opened the door to Ciel's room revealing… Pink. So much pink. So many firlls. Teddy bears, and stuffed animals everywhere. He had not expected Ciel's room to look like this.

"Is all this pink really necessary?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? We set it up to look exactly like Ciel's room at home."

Sebastian couldn't believe Ciel would have a room like this even at home. He knew Ciel was a girl… but he never would have taken her for a girly girl…

She showed him the door they had made so the bathroom now connected directly into Ciel's room. "It's convenient isn't it?"

"That you changed my whole house around?" he asked slightly annoyed but he didn't want to make it obvious.

"Oh calm down, it's not like we're leaving your house a mess. Besides, you'll get more for it now, if you ever decide to sell this place."

"…"

"Anyway, we're just about done here, Ciel should be along any minute," Mrs. Phantomhive said grinning. "I had her go to the salon so she would be all pretty for her first day here with you."

"…"

Sebastian didn't know what to say. This really did seem unreal. Wouldn't it make more sense? He really felt he should ask it…

"Lady Phantomhive," he said turning to her. "Shouldn't your daughter stay at your house until we're married?"

"Hhmm…" she blinked looking slightly confused. "You don't want to people to get married and instantly start living together. Getting used to someone else is in your house is awkward enough, if you add that on top of instantly being married it can be way to much stress. I moved in to the Phantomhive manor when I was thirteen. Vincent and I would play games and have dinner every day together. Then by the time marriage came around we were already very well acquainted and I wasn't near as nervous about revealing my body to him as I—"

Sebastian's mind had tripped and plopped down right in the gutter on that one. This conversation had taken a drastic turn for the worse and he decided to end it as quickly and politely as possible. "Oh I see… I see," he said nodding before turning away.

"Besides," she said smiling. "If you live together and determine the two of you are quite incompatible then the wedding can be called off without too much incident. If we waited till after you were married… Well, our family cannot have a divorce in our history it would be too scandalous. The two of you would be forced to remain married no matter how much the two of you hate it…"

"I understand," he said. He knew matters like these were complicated among noble families.

"So, I want you think really hard before the announcement of you two being betrothed. It would be just as detrimental to Ciel's station to end a betrothal as it would a marriage. Don't worry, it'll be some time before we plan the gala to announce it, and I want to make sure Ciel is happy too. You may have paid for my daughter but that doesn't automatically guarantee you'll keep her. If she tells me she's unhappy before the announcement ceremony then your money will be returned and she will leave. You shouldn't have too much to worry about. Knowing my daughter she wouldn't say she was unhappy even if she was. Just the thought of her being returned makes me nervous as my husband would be most upset. Not to mention none of the other suitors would find her as desirable if this were to occur, and her chances of acquiring a kind and decent husband would decrease substantially."

_Is she trying to guilt trip me into not getting rid of Ciel before the announcement party_? Sebastian thought to himself as he listened to her rambling.

The doorbell chimed, and Mrs. Phantomhive turned. "Don't worry I'll get it."

"Uh… wait this is my hou—"

Too late. She had already made her way to the door opening it. He couldn't see who it was from where he was standing but at the tone of excitement from Mrs. Phantomhive he figured it had to be Ciel.

Sure enough when she came back into the room Ciel was at her side. Her hair was tied in two pony tails the ends slightly curled. She wore a white and blue dress with a pair of white high heeled shoes. She had a clutch purse that matched her dress and one of those weird pair of gloves that were just long enough to cover the fingers but not the entire hand. It was the style these days and it seemed even the nobles had adopted it. Her makeup was done and she had a pair of sparkly earrings which matched a diamond choke collar around her neck. He couldn't help but think how she was walking around outside like that. All those diamonds had to be worth a good sum, she could have been mugged. He didn't live in a particularly bad town, but he certainly didn't see it as an overly safe one either. He did find her very pretty, especially with those piercing blue eyes. Though lucky for her, he was into men otherwise he might not have been able to contain himself until they were married.

"You look very pretty today Ciel," he said smiling.

"Thank you," Ciel answered. He wanted to complement him back but as the man seemed to still be in his silk pajamas (even though it was this far into the afternoon), he had a hard time trying to come up with one.

"Well, we're all done here. Ciel sweetie your room is over there. We have already gotten it set up nice and pretty for you," she said. Leaning down she gave Ciel a hug. "Until later sweetie, don't forget to call me or your Mommy will miss you too much."

It had been some time since Ciel had seen his mother in such a good mood so he didn't comment on the overly dotting attitude she was displaying, though he did find it embarrassing.

With that his mother and the few remaining workers left leaving Ciel and Sebastian the only ones in the room.

"Sorry about her," Ciel said turning to him. "She gets that way sometimes…"

"Yeah, she was… interesting…" he said shrugging. "So Ciel than—."

Whatever he had been about to say was loud at the sound of a loud bang of a slamming door, and following it, a man with flamboyantly red hair descended the staircase in a huff. "We're you planning to leave me up there all day!?"

Spotting Ciel he rushed over to him glaring him up and down. "Is this the little tramp trying to steal my man?"

Ciel was instantly put on the offensive. _Tramp_?! _Who the hell did this man think he was_?! Though Ciel made the connection quickly, this person must be the boyfriend Sebastian had mentioned.

Sebastian smiled. "Now now, don't fight. We have to get along don't we?"

"Well, let me just tell you one thing Missy! Bassey is MY man! Not you or anyone else is going to get in my way. So if you think you can just—"

"I don't care," Ciel answered, interrupting him in a very droll tone. "You have no class, you have no station, and you look like you just got off work as a circus clown. Why we're even talking is beyond me. I don't associate with low class scum like yourself. Sebastian if you need me I'll be in my room. Knock before you come in."

Without a second glance at Grell Ciel went into his room closing the door behind him.

"Why that rude little hussy! Sebastian aren't you going to scold her for speaking that way to me. I'm your girlfriend stand up for me!" Grell barked. Though he was a man and dressed as one (though with a tad too much color and makeup at times), he often referred to himself as if he were a girl. It had been funny when they first met, but it was slowly loosing it's appeal.

"I stay out of cat fights," Sebastian explained before turning and heading to the kitchen.

"Why, where is my knight in shining armor? My Prince? Stand up for me!" Grell called after following him…

Ciel had had his ear pressed to the door to hear what they were saying when he could no longer hear them he sighed placing his back to the door and staring at the overly pink and plush room. So this was to be his life now. Considering some of his alternatives, he couldn't really complain but he felt a heavy sense of foreboding in his chest.

"Lord help me," he sighed before heading over to lay down on his bed.

* * *

**Thanks guys, the nice reviews motivate me.**

**Hope you enjoyed this one as well. Starting to dip our toes into the story at this point. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Male Order Bride**

**Ch.4**

* * *

If a man walked up to a horse saying, "Good dog." You'd think him a fool. However if everyone responsible for raising him told that horse was called a dog, then how could you blame him? All he has ever known is that a horse is called a dog. Then someone tells him, "No, that animal is called a horse." Thus he thinks them a fool, until too many people agree with that person to argue with. It is rather lonely when you live in a world where no one shares your meaning.

* * *

Eight year old Ciel was a happy little girl. She enjoyed the smell of flowers, the porcelain dolls her father would bring her to play with. She had even enjoyed the color pink.

"Mama!" Ciel called running towards her with a wide smile her frilly dress blowing behind her. "Is Elliot still coming today?"

"I think so sweetie," she said smiling.

"Mama, do you think Elliot will propose to me?" she asked blinking her blue eyes up at her mother.

"What?" her Mother asked raising her eyebrows.

"Big brother has a fiancé. If Elliot proposes to me, then can I have one too right?" she asked.

Her mother knelt down pushing her bangs out of her face. "No sweetie. Your betrothed won't be picked until you are much older."

"But big brother gets one now…"

She smiled. "C'mon sweetie. You're going to start special classes today."

"Classes?"

"Yup, special ones just for you…" her mother said looking slightly sad her voice cracking slightly.

Ciel looked up and noticed her mother's eyes were more shiny than normal, she tilted her head so she could see better. "Mama? Are your crying?"

"No baby," she answered as they walked into the manor. Her mother brought her upstairs down a hallway she was normally told not to go down and taken to a room with a chalkboard and a single student desk.

"Is this my desk Mommy?" she asked running over to it only just noticing a woman at the window. This woman was strange. She had large breasts, darker skin than the people you normally saw around here, white almost slightly purple hair. The woman was wearing a black dress that was oddly revealing…

"Ciel sweetie, this is your teacher Mrs. Annafellows."

"Hello," she said smiling. "What are you going to teach me?"

"You can go now Lady Phantomhive," the woman said and her mother nodded before hugging her daughter for the last time. Ciel felt a rather strange feeling as her mother left the room closing the door behind her.

"You ask what I am here to teach you," the woman said walking up to her. A permanent frown seemed to be etched on her face. "What I am here to teach you is truth."

Before Ciel could say anything else she began to take off her clothes. Feeling entirely embarrassed she covered her eyes turning away. "What are you doing? Put your clothes back on. Have you no shame?"

"I am showing you something important little on so shut up and learn," she snapped grabbing Ciel's hand tearing them away from her face forcing her to look up at her naked teacher. After little more than a quick glance she pushed her hands away falling back covering her eyes.

"Put your clothes on, put your clothes on!"

"Stop yelling!" she snapped glaring at her.

"This is the body of a woman," she explained in an almost taunting tone. "I'm sure you've noticed that you don't look like this do you."

"…" Ciel kept her eyes covered.

"You don't look like this Ciel because despite what you have been told you are a boy. You have always been a boy and you will always be a boy. That is lesson one."

"I am not!" Ciel snapped. "I am not boy."

"Oh, I can strip you and prove it but I'm sure your mind isn't so dense that you've forgotten what you have down there," she explained. Ciel merely continued to look upset. "Fine if I must show you."

She got up walking over grabbing a fist full of her clothes attempting to take them off.

"No!" Ciel snapped as she struggled with her. "Stop it! I know what's there! I know!"

"Well then," Mrs. Annafellows said releasing her. "Do you agree with me that there is a difference?"

"…" Ciel didn't respond. There was a difference. What the teacher had in her most private of places was definitely not what Ciel had. "Maybe you're the boy."

Mrs. Annafellows' eyes widened slightly at that and then she laughed, at last picking up her dress she began to put it back on. "My naïve little child, I am as woman as you can get. You're the one who is a boy but in public you're to be a girl. Like a superhero with a secret identity. Isn't that fun?"

Ciel felt her cheeks becoming sore as tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm not a boy. I'm not a boy. I'm not—."

"Ugh, you annoying child," Hannah snapped grabbing her arm she forced her to sit down in her chair as she walked over grabbing a box. The contents of which she proceeded to dump upon Ciel's desk, and inside it were pictures. Pictures upon pictures of naked women all of them with parts she didn't have. She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks then. There were too many pictures and some of them fell off the desk onto the floor. At last the last picture fell from the box and the sound of raining paper finished it ballad. All that could be hear was the faint sniffles of the crying child.

"So now you know the difference between men and women."

Mrs. Annafellows leaned down letting her elbow rest on the desk her chin coming to rest in her hand as she stared in scrutinizing way at the child, "I thought you would think these photos were altered if I didn't show you a real version first… I can get more if you don't believe me."

Ciel's mother had lied. Ciel's father had lied. Everyone had lied. The quivering sobs she tried to hold back were the only sounds in the room at present. Ciel turned looking into the eyes of her… his teacher.

"Why did they lie to me?" he asked.

"Because you have the special task of improving your families' status and wealth," she explained. "And this is a special class where I am going to teach you the skills necessary to do this."

She stood tall again walking around Ciel to straighten the bow in his hair. "And with this knowledge, you are going to make some man very … very… happy."

* * *

Some man very happy? Well it certainly wasn't him…

Ciel felt like he had died and become someone new and walking down the hall back to the yard outside he felt like even the world was different. One fact Mrs. Annafellows had stressed greatly was that he could not tell anyone. For now, only his Mother and Father knew. He was not allowed to tell anyone. Not even the one person he told everything to… and that person had just arrived.

"Ciel!" he called smiling rushing over to him. Elliot was just slightly older than he, and he had always imagined that this was the person he would grow up to marry one day…

"Mama let me stop to buy you this," Elliot said pulling a beautiful porcelain doll from behind his back. "Isn't she pretty? I got one too."

He pulled out another he had stuffed in his suspenders. "See, let's go play with them upstairs okay?"

CRASH!

The sound of shattering porcelain seemed to echo on forever. Elliot's mother who was not too far away talking to Ciel's father turned. Out of the corner of his eye Ciel could see his fahter's angered expression.

"Ciel? Why… why did—"

"YOU'RE A BOY AREN'T YOU!?" Ciel snapped.

Slightly taken aback Elliot nodded his short blonde hair bouncing slightly as he did so.

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING WITH DOLLS! YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

With that Ciel took off back into the house and rand up to his bedroom where he proceeded to tear down everything pink. Ripping the pink covers and taking a letter opener he stabbed it into the matching pink pillows, feathers flying everywhere.

Ciel's Mother appeared at the door, and Ciel glared up at her. "You lied! You lied to me! Why is everything in my room pink if I'm a boy!?"

"Ciel be quiet you can't talk about that out loud!" he mother snapped closing the door so no one would hear his yelling.

"I don't want anything pink! I don't want dolls! I want to play with toys boys are supposed to play with!"

"Sweetie I can't do that," she explained. "You have to pretend to be a girl okay…"

"I want to be a girl! I want to be a girl but I'm not, and you lied! You lied!"

Lady Phantomhive rushed over hugging her son tightly despite his attempts at punching her, and she held him until he was too tired to do anything but hug her and cry and she ran her fingers through his long hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

In the years that followed Ciel was taught how best to attract men. He was taught how to read their expressions to see what type of person they would like best. Someone timid? Someone domineering? He was taught to be all these things. Almost like an acting class. He was taught the mechanics of how sex would be with a man. He was taught about his station and how people among noble families had been doing these sorts of things since even before medieval times. As far back as could be documented as there was secret list of people who were not the gender they claimed to be to the public.

Mrs. Annafellows taught him that this was a honor even if it didn't always feel like it at times and, more than anything else, she made sure to instill him with a sence of pride in himself. One so strong that no names he was called could ever break it. And while Ciel was filled with boat loads of pride (pride for his station, for his family, for his country) he could never bring himself to be proud of what he was and that was because he was nothing more than a toy for other people. Something that was reprehensible that they put in a dress so as to hide their own shame from their actions.

That is all he was. Rather than noblemen admitting they were gay or enjoyed the company of someone the same sex as them they had to cover it up, and that was Ciel's job. To give them what they wanted in the bedroom while being the beauty they wanted outside it. He wasn't the only one either… there were others in the same predicament as him and Ciel felt sympathy for them.

At the same time he had to consider himself. While it was probably selfish to pick Sebastian rather than someone like Gerard who could raise their funs as well as their station, he was certain he would die again just like he did that day when the female him died forever and this male him that dressed as a woman took over.

He made the best he could out of a terrible situation…

* * *

Ciel spent most of his time in his room, locked up with his computer, though he would leave on occasion to get food from the fridge. He didn't mind, Sebastian had his boyfriend so at least for now he didn't have to carry out any of those kinds of obligations. In fact he could very well stay in his room until there was some sort of social function to attend together. All his schooling was done online and it usually took him only two hours early in the morning to complete all seven of his subjects. After three days of being shut up in there (despite Sebastian's and (surprisingly) Grell's attempts to lure him out), he found he did feel slightly… lonely… not to mention bored. When he wasn't doing homework, he was playing games on his computer, and when he wasn't doing that he was hacking. *Where do you think all that money came from that Ciel had to give Sebastian for his own purchase* When he wasn't hacking he was looking at himself in the mirror without his wig on. Wondering what kind of life he would be leading if he had been the first born son in his family. He certainly wouldn't be here…

A soft knock sounded from the door and Ciel hastily put his wig back on. "Come in."

Sebastian peeked in smiling, "You done sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," Ciel snapped slightly offended.

"Well why don't you come out then?" Sebastian asked.

_So you can attack me, no thank you_, Ciel thought to himself. He didn't literally mean attack. He had been raised to expect the kind of man who would buy him to be one likely to rape him every day. Even though they had this little scam going, he had no proof that Sebastian wasn't that type of man.

"Grell isn't here today if that's what you're worried about," Sebastian explained.

That was even more of a reason not to come out. He didn't like the idea of serving as Grell's replacement when he wasn't around. True Sebastian had been his first crush, but that was before Ciel knew he was a boy, and before he learned how untrustworthy men could be. Though of course he wouldn't say these things aloud, he had to keep a polite air of courtesy with Sebastian at all times. Just as he had been taught.

"No thank you Sebastian, I'm fine in here. I have homework to do."

"Do it later, let's do something fun," Sebastian said grinning.

"Really, it's a lot," Ciel lied. His homework was already done.

"…" Frowning Sebastian shrugged. "Okay then, well you're free to go about the house as you please so don't think you have to stay in here all the time, okay?"

"Alright, thank you."

With that Sebastian left. Sighing Ciel went to kill time on his computer and he did so for a few hours before feeling hungry. So slowly he left his room to find the house in darkness. "Sebastian?"

No answer. He walked on to the light switch lighting up the living room and the adjacent kitchen. He walked in there going to the fridge and found a note.

_Grell and I are out on a date, be back soon._

_~Sebastian_

Ciel's face gave no hint of emotion as he opened the fridge grabbing some milk. He was just about to decide what food he would eat with it when the doorbell rang. So he headed to the door opening it. "May I help—"

He paused midsentence. Gerard was standing before him and he did not look happy.

"Mr… Mr. Gerard. Um… what are you—"

Without a word he pushed past Ciel into the house. "Where is this man? This Sebastian?"

"Uh… he's out at the moment. May I help you with something?" He said the last sentence slightly more sternly.

"Not home?" he said smiling softly. "He went off and left his brand new bride by herself how very rude."

"If you have no business here then I'll have to ask you to—"

To late he already headed into the living room. Feeling slightly panicked Ciel shut the door hurrying into the room. He had to get him to leave. Quickly. However he couldn't be rude either. Mr. Gerard's station was higher than his and if he upset him…

"Please sit down, this is your new home after all," Mr. Gerard said indicating the seat beside him.

Frowning Ciel glared at him, "Can I offer you anything Mr. Gerard?"

"A blow job?" he answered smiling.

"I'm referring to tea, Mr. Gerard," Ciel snapped his eyebrow twitching slightly out of anger.

"Hhmm…" the man smiled making Ciel feel nervous. "Why are you offering me something? Does this Sebastian not have any servants to fulfill this position. Or is that why he purchased you? To be his servant?"

Ciel looked really upset now, though he was fighting to not show it. "Sebastian has been nothing but kind to me since I arrived here."

This was true partly because he had hardly seen him since he arrived.

"I see..." Mr. Gerard said and eyeing Ciel he couldn't help but laugh. "Sit Ciel, you look like a nervous statue standing over there."

He walked over sitting on the sofa farthest from him.

And grinning Mr. Gerard whispered, "Obedient little pup aren't you. You've really been trained to listen to your superiors well."

Fighting even more to not let his face show how angry he was he glared at him. "Mr. Gerard why are you here?"

"I wanted to see the kind of man who bought you, after all I thought we had both understood that you were to come to me. You did say I was at the top of your list."

"I'm sorry Sir, but you were outbid," Ciel explained.

"Outbid… yes. I had heard that, but I thought my station would have been more than enough to persuade your family. Perhaps I should explain to your father that I was more than willing to go higher on my price," he said softly.

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat, but quickly recovered himself, "My father has already made his decision. We can't go back on it now."

"Oh?" he said. "I'm sure your father would understand."

"…"

"Besides, if he's already leaving the house without you, you must not be able to hold his attention well," he explained.

"I can hold his attention just fine thank you," Ciel snapped.

"Seems to me he's already bored with you," he pointed out getting to his feet he turned towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked getting his hopes up that he was leaving at last.

"I'm thirsty, since there are no servants in this house I figured I would just get it myself," with that he continued walking. Then Ciel remembered. The note on the fridge. If Mr. Gerard read that! Ciel jumped up rushing into the kitchen blocking the fridge before he was close enough to read anything.

"Uh… I can get it for you," Ciel explained.

"You can't fool me Ciel," he said grinning. "Should I show you a little bit of what you missed out on?"

"No!" Ciel snapped making Mr. Gerard frown. "Fine then… move aside."

"…" Ciel stood his ground. He couldn't move. If he saw the note… He couldn't grab it either. If he tried to grab it Mr. Gerard was sure to notice and then he would ask to see it, and that would just end in disaster. So he stood firm.

"Hhmmm…" he smiled. "See, I knew you wanted it.."

He leaned down touching his neck, tilting his head to the side kissing him below his ear sending chills down his spine. "Mr. Gerard, don't…"

His hand fell down his side attempting to lift Ciel's skirt which he forced back down while trying to push him back without having to leave his place blocking the fridge. All the while working at the hickey that was surely forming on his neck.

"My you're so shy? Do you not even put out for that man? I thought you were supposed to be his fiancé. If you act that way towards him he'll get bored and return you."

Ciel's eyes opened wide. What if Sebastian returned him… This whole scam of theirs was to last until something happened to Sebastian's father. What if that was soon? What if his father died within the next year? Ciel would be returned…

"Fear not Ciel, _when_ Sebastian returns you, and believe me he will… I will still buy you. Even if you are slightly used."

He leaned in kissing him on the lips and Ciel pulled away. "Don't touch me!"

"My you're a confused one. You tell me to stop and yet you don't leave. Is this something they taught you in your training? In order to seem more innocent and pure?" he asked smiling. "I must say it's working."

He looped an arm around Ciel's waist pushing him against his chest and then up against the fridge using his other hand to hold his head close as he kissed him. He could only think of one thing as Mr. Gerard took his time with abusing him. He would have to make sure Sebastian DID NOT return him. Whether Sebastian's father dies tomorrow or ten years from now he would have to make sure that he was not sent back. Or this… this right now was sure to be his constant reality for the rest of his life.

He would have to make Sebastian want him even after the scam was over. Ciel was going to have to be Sebastian's greatest desire so as to not end up this creatures' toy. Even if Sebastian did turn out to be what he feared ending up with, anything was better than this man!

And in order to even begin attempting this, he would first have to break up Sebastian and Grell!

"Ugh," he shivered. How was he supposed to get out of this? He wasn't strong enough to push him off, and if moved away from the fridge he would see the note. Mr. Gerard had already loosened the drawstring front on his dress and was in the process of taking it off when his phone rang. He stopped the assault on Ciel's neck to answer still holding one of his wrists tightly so he wouldn't leave. Not like he was planning to, he could let him see the paper.

"Yes…"

"I understand. I'll be there soon."

He hung up looking down at Ciel using his phone to tilt his head up to look at him. "Seems I have to go, but I'll visit again. I still have to see what kind of man this Sebastian is…"

Ciel's breath was irregular, his face flushed, his hair a mess, and he was using his left hand to hold his dress on. His right hand was still clutched in Mr. Gerard's iron grip. With a quick final kiss he turned to the door. "Until later Ciel."

With that he left, and Ciel didn't move from that spot until he heard the front door close. Falling to the floor he reached up grabbing the paper off the fridge so tightly it crinkled in his hand. Sebastian did not live in his world, therefore he did not realize how incriminating the written word could be. He stood up heading to his room, the paper still held firmly. He went to the mirror looking at his disheveled appearance. His lipstick smeared, and turning his head he saw two hickeys on his neck.

"Wha!" he frowned. _Damn it_… Now he would have to put makeup on his neck… How unpleasant…

After fixing himself up so he would be presentable for when Sebastian came home he would talk to him about this note and then…

…then it would be time to initiate operation: Break up Grell & Sebastian!

* * *

**So I thought I would update really close together so I could make up for not updating in so long, and I did!**

**However, I recently was hit by a kid on a bike and I sprained my hand. So it's difficult to type right now. I hope to update again fairly soon.**

**Until later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Male Order Bride**

**Ch.5**

* * *

When Sebastian came home he found Ciel sitting on the sofa. Her arms folded a frown on her face. He smiled at her. "It's nice to see you out of your room. Are you hungry?"

He flung his coat across the back of a nearby chair and was in the process of removing his tie when he was hit with a crumpled up piece of paper. It didn't hurt or anything but it did take him by surprise. He leaned down looking at what Ciel had thrown at him and he frowned. "Did my note upset you or something?"

"You can't write things like that down!" Ciel snapped. "If anyone had found that piece of paper—."

"It's not like I left it a countertop at a public café, it was here. So don't worry so much. Women who worry get a lot get gray hair and wrinkles early in life," he pointed out heading to the kitchen.

Ciel jumped to his feet following him. He couldn't believe Sebastian was being so calm. True he didn't know what had almost happened, but still…

"Just stop leaving notes around that mention anything of the sort alright!"

"Alright, alright," Sebastian said waving away his words like they were nothing as he got into the fridge taking out some food.

"Sebastian, please don't act like this doesn't matter. It's serious!"

"Man, is it your time of the month or what?" he asked frowning.

"My time of the—. What are you—," he paused. His eyes widening… "Sebastian… do you… You think I'm—."

Sebastian blinked at him raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Ciel's face suddenly went the brightest red Sebastian had ever seen on a person's face and after that Ciel took off straight towards her room. Sebastian blinked. What was her problem? Sighing he sat the food he had just taken out on the table and walked to her room knocking on the door. "Ciel are you alright?"

"…"

"C'mon, why don't you come out here and eat dinner with me. You must be hungry…"

"…"

"Look it's boring having a housemate I never see and if we're supposed to be pretending to be married then we should at least converse once in a while…"

Ciel had sunk to the floor sitting with his back against the wall. _How had he not known? The site should have explained everything... Had he not read it thoroughly?_

He jumped up rushing over to the computer loading up the site he read the top heading.

Male Order Bride

It clearly said Male, but he supposed if you read it through quickly you might not have noticed. He scanned the rest of the paragraphs. It never specifically mentioned that the people shown were actually men. Then again the people who accessed the website should know that… Now that he thought about it how had Sebastian accessed the website? It was supposed to only be a site for nobles and those of royal blood. He could have sworn he thought about this before but never really gave it much tonight. Now… now he was really curious…

He got up opening the door, Sebastian had already returned to the kitchen. Feeling rather shy now that he knew Sebastian didn't know he wasn't a girl. He felt more nervous being around him. He went into the kitchen suddenly more aware of his voice and taking extra special care that it sounded feminine.

"Um… Sebastian."

"Hungry after all?" he asked smiling.

"No… I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How… Um… How did you find the site where I contacted you from?"

"…" he frowned slightly like he was in deep thought. "Well… it was weird. The screen was already up when I walked by my computer."

"…It was already loaded. That's impossible."

"No, not really. I have lots of friends who come in and out all the time, and they get on my computer as they please. One of them probably left the site open. I'm glad I found it though," he said. "You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"You're… you're friends with nobles?"

"Hhmm… not particularly. Though… I don't really ask my friends about their backgrounds. If they wanted to tell me they would," he explained. "Now will you come eat?"

_Shit_, Ciel thought. This really had been a big mistake. If that site hadn't been open, Sebastian never would have put in an order and he would most likely be that assholes toy...

Should he tell Sebastian? The longer he put it off the worse it would be when Sebastian finally did find out. Did he have to? Perhaps he could just keep it a secret until the whole scam was done. Perhaps… Though perhaps not. What if Sebastian walked in on him in the shower one day or something else along those lines occurred. He didn't want Sebastian finding out in one of those ways. He had to tell him now before this got too out of hand. He had to say something right this moment or he was going to be forced into keeping this secret forever.

He felt something touch his forehead. It was a celery stick. He blinked at Sebastian's grinning face. "C'mon, I know you're hungry."

He placed the celery stick against his lips and feeling slightly annoyed he bit a hold of it taking it from Sebastian he began munching on it as Sebastian went to cutting the rest of the celery sticks for whatever he was making.

Well… perhaps he could keep it a secret for a little bit longer…

* * *

The next day around lunchtime the doorbell rang. Ciel felt his heart stop. Grell was already here smothering Sebastian in front of him so it could only be Mr. Gerard. He held his breath as Sebastian headed to the door Grell continued clinging to him.

"Wait, Sebastian. If Grell…" Ciel began.

"I know," Sebastian said prying Grell off and telling him to behave. He opened the door. Ciel couldn't see from where he was so he waited impatiently to hear the person's voice.

"Hello, is Ciel here?"

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked. He was staring a lanky young boy with blonde hair. He wore a pair of pants that fell slightly below his knee. He had on a sweater with large pockets. "I'm her—."

Ciel came around the corner smiling. "Elliot hi, how are you—"

Ciel paused as Elliots face seem to lose its resolve and he suddenly appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Oh," Ciel sighed grabbing his hand. "C'mon follow me. We'll be a minute…"

With that Ciel brought Elliot to his room closing the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Grell snapped glaring towards the door.

"Leave them to their business," Sebastian said heading back to the living room he plopped himself down before the television.

"What if that's her boyfriend? What if she's cheating on you in there."

"Whatever," Sebastian said shrugging. "Technically I'm cheating on her with you so oh well…"

"Oh Bassey! Our love is so romantically forbidden. Let's kiss!" Grell said sitting beside him leaning in for a kiss only to have Sebastian smooch a pillow into his face.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked having Elliot sit on his bed.

"Whaa! Ciel it's so bad. I'm scared!"

"Scared of what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mama says… mama says I might have to have surgery…"

"Surgery? Are you sick?" he asked.

"No… but… but…" he sniffed wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I um… I sort of… Yesterday I started… I…"

"I get it," Ciel said leaning back.

"Ciel…" his face was slightly red upon saying this. "This means my breasts are going to start coming in, and Mama said if I take anything after her they'll be huge… I can't pose as a boy with breasts the size of watermelons…"

Ciel sighed. It was shortly after Ciel had found out he was a boy that his cousin Elliot had been told that he was a girl. Originally named Elizabeth at birth her parents quickly changed it when they realized it would be more profitable to raise her as a boy. So he was from that point on Elliot sometimes called Eli by friends.

"I… I don't want to have surgery…"

"Hhmm…" Ciel sighed. He got up going over to his computer. After a quick search he found out something called a compression shirt. "Here, get one of these."

Elliot ran over to the computer staring at the screen.

"It says they'll work for smaller breasts. Maybe if you try wearing it while they're coming in they won't grow out as much. Though don't wear it 24/7 that'll probably be bad… It's not a complete fix but it should put off the need for a surgery if only for a while…"

"Oh thank you Ciel!" she said wrapping her arms around Ciel's shoulders and hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said closing the screen on his computer. "Have they chosen a wife for you yet?"

"Um…" she looked crestfallen again. "Yea… Do you remember Lady Ermengarde?"

"Uh…" He remembered her. Lady Ermengarde was an older woman with bony old fingers and overly long fingernails. She always hair her hair in a bun so tight that he and Eli would often joke that it had to be that tight to hold her face on.

"Oh god not her!"

"No, her daughter."

Ciel sighed. "Oh that sucks…"

"Yea… But hey. You got someone kinda cute. It's that black haired guy out there right."

"Uh yea…" Ciel nodded.

"Oh he's cute you should be happy. I remember Sebastian when we were little. He was always so nice to us at his father's parties. I miss those days…"

"Me too…"

"You know," Elliot said walking over to look out Ciel's window. "We always talked with our tutors about the day when we would marry a same sex partner, but it almost felt like that day would never come didn't it…"

"Yeah," Ciel agreed.

"Now it's here. I have to move in with my new wife at the end of this week. I'm kinda scared…"

"…" Unfortunately Ciel had no consoling line he could say there.

"Yeah… but hey. You won't be forced to sleep with her until you actually get married right?"

"No we're not supposed to, but you know what our tutors warned us about. It'll probably happen…" she turned to Ciel grinning. "So did you and Sebastian already have your first time?"

Ciel felt his face grow red and he turned away quickly.

"Ah! You did!" she gasped rushing around to see his face and he was forced to turn away again.

"No, no. We haven't done anything like that…"

"Oh, well. At least he isn't what we were warned to be prepared for. Or at least not as far as you know anyway…" she said smiling.

"I guess…" he sighed folding his arms.

"Hey!" she said suddenly clapping her hands together. "You know what would be fun! Let's dress up. You can put on my clothes and I'll try something from your closet."

"Uh…"

"C'mon, how long has it been since you put on boy clothes?" she asked. "You know you want to."

"…" He did want to. He hadn't seen his boy self in forever. It would be kind of nice to see it again. Ciel hurried over wiping off his makeup and Eli took off her clothes leaving them on the bed. She immediately hurried over to Ciel's closet picking out the frilliest dress she could find. Ciel took his dress off letting it fall to the floor. They had never been shy around each other, not since they found out what the other one really was. So they would often try on each other's clothes in an attempt to see what they could have been.

Ciel walked over putting on the pants and shirt and then tied on her shoes. Elizabeth put on Ciel's dress spinning around watching the skirt flow around her knees. She hurried over to Ciel's mirror and stopped. "Uh, Ciel…"

She turned back to him. "Can I borrow your wig?"

Ciel had almost forgotten about it, he was so used to wearing it. He removed the clips and handed it over scratching his head. Taking his wig off always made his head itch. Elizabeth put it on her head smiling. "I always wondered what it would be like to have long hair…"

She ran her fingers through the strands smiling.

Ciel walked over to the mirror and actually found he felt slightly strange. His boy appearance was so unfamiliar to him it was like looking at a stranger. He wondered if this is how people felt who were born the wrong gender for the way their mind worked.

"Elliot?" Ciel said softly staring at his appearance. "As a girl, would consider me handsome?"

"…" She blinked up and him smiling. "Yes. You're very handsome Ciel. You would have been a very handsome boy and I'm sure wonderful husband."

He knew it didn't mean much coming from a family member but he felt a little better hearing her say that. "Thanks…"

"What about me?" she asked skipping to the center of the room where she spun around smiling.

"Cute as ever," he answered.

Her smile widened slightly.

"Come here," Ciel said pulling out his desk chair. "I'll do your makeup."

"Really! I've never put makeup on," she hurried over looking quite excited. Ciel took out his makeup kit and began doing up her face. Picking the best colors for her skin tone and everything. When he was done he spun the chair around so she could see herself.

"Wow…"

He grinned. "Do you like how you look?"

"…"

"Um… Eli?"

"…"

Suddenly tears began falling down her face and she folded her arms burring her face in her arms. He knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't… I don't want to be a boy… I don't want to marry a woman. I… I wish I could look like this every day," she sniffed peeking up and looking at herself in the mirror.

"C'mon," Ciel said, grabbing one of the strands he slowly pulled the wig off her head. "Let's get dressed before Sebastian gets suspicious."

She took her makeup off and put on her original clothes. She walked over to the door just as Ciel was putting the last few pins into the wig to hold it in place.

"Ciel…"

"Yeah?"

"If I do end up having to have a breast reduction surgery, will you come to the hospital with me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said reassuringly. "I'll be right with you when you go in and I'll be right beside you when you get out."

There were medications she could take technically. But while he and the other boys pretending to be girls had to take medicine to keep them looking feminine into adulthood, the girls didn't have the same stipulation because they feared they would become too masculine. It was necessary that the women (even when posing as men) still remained pretty.

"Thank you," she said hugging him quickly before they opened the door heading out into the living room. Sebastian pushed Grell off him rather quickly. It seemed to Ciel they had been kissing. Luckily Eli hadn't noticed. "I'll see you later Ciel."

She turned to Sebastian bowing. "It was nice seeing you again Mr. Michaelis."

"Have we met?" he asked.

"You probably don't remember me. I'm Ciel's cousin Eli."

Sebastian searched his memory and then he remembered. "Oh, you the little blonde kid I'd always see hanging out with Ciel."

"That's me," he said smiling.

"Well it was nice to see you again," Sebastian said getting up and greeting him properly. "You sure have grown. Though you're too thin. You should eat more meat…"

He laughed. "Silly as always Sebastian. Bye everyone!"

She waved before hurrying off. Ciel had walked with her to the door and waved goodbye as she got in the limo waiting for her. He closed the door behind her genuinely missing his cousin now that she had left.

They shared a special bond because they were going through the same thing. The only difference… Ciel was cheating…

* * *

**So my hand is all better, I put up a new story. Four Unfortunate Souls, and I'm thinking of deleting my other one because I just don't have any motivation to write for it. I don't know yet. Maybe if I think of a good idea to occur next. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
